debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Saitama
Summary Saitama (サイタマ, Saitama) is the main protagonist of One-Punch Man and, as of now, is potentially the most powerful being to exist in the series. Saitama faces a self-imposed existential crisis, as he is now too powerful to gain any thrill from his deeds and actions. Initially a just a hero for fun, he later registers into the Hero Association as a professional hero, currently B-Class Rank 7, and defends his home in Z-City from Mysterious Beings, Villains and other threats. Under the Hero Association, he is given the name Caped Baldy (ハゲマント, Hagemanto; Viz: Bald Cape). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B Name: Saitama, "Caped Baldy" Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Hero for fun, Human Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Easily defeated Boros who stated he would destroy the planet's surface. Multiple feats, such as the moon jump, and the serious punch atmosphere split were all done casually. Has stated himself he would destroy the earth and was confirmed by Murata to be able to destroy the earth.) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: At least Relativistic+,' '''possibly' FTL''' (Should scale to Flashy Flash, who can move faster then light. On his own, Saitama was capable of jumping from the moon, back down to earth at mach 58,533 casually. This would be at least 6% the speed of light.) Combat Speed: At least Relativistic+, possibly''' FTL''' Reaction Speed: At least Relativistic+,' '''possibly' FTL (Reacted to Geryuganshoop, who was stated by Murata to be able to throw objects at near-light speed, sees "near-light speed" as a bad joke.) '''Lifting Strength: Class G (Threw the monster association base, which is about as large as Z-City.) Striking Strength: At least Planet Class Durability: At least Planet level Stamina: Unknown (Hasn't shown any signs of fatigue so far in the series.) Range: Standard melee range with punches. At least Planetary with shockwaves. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Afterimage Creation, Passive Statistics Amplification (Stated to continuously get stronger), Intangibility Bypassing (Harmed Evil Natural Water), Resistance to Telekinesis Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average (Saitama has not shown any impressive intellectual feats thus far. He has shown to only have a "Just punch" mentality in fights, seeming to not much have much fighting prowess, with his only showing of quick thinking being his fight with Crabrante before he gained his powers. He barely passed the Hero exam, while having great physical feats, but also having a very poor written exam.) Weaknesses: Saitama has no actual form of martial training, usually having a calm and laid back demeanor, sometimes not even taking action, but instead allowing his enemies to continue beating and pummeling him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Normal Punch:' Saitama throws a simple punch. A casual punch was powerful enough to completely destroy a meteor that would have leveled the city. *'Consecutive Normal Punches:' Saitama launches a volley of quick, single handed punches from his right. These blows have been shown to be powerful enough to blow strong or large body types apart. *'Serious Punch:' Saitama throws an extremely powerful punch. This punch is shown to completely negate and destroy a beam capable of wiping out a planet's surface. The shockwave from the punch was powerful enough to part clouds on a global scale. Note: '''All of Satiama's feats are done superbly casual making it hard to gauge how strong he truly is. Even with his Boros fight he only viewed it as "almost a real fight". Others '''Notable Victories: Gorl (Patapon) - Gorl's Profile (Garuru key was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Afterimage Creation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Human Characters Category:One Punch Man Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Superhumans